ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer Auf der Maur
Jennifer Lindsey Auf der Maur ''' (/ˌɔːf dər ˈmaʊər/; born March 17, 1987) is an Canadian model and professional wrestler. Auf der Maur is currently working for World Elite Wrestling on the Friday Night Adrenaline! brand under the ring name '''Jennifer Sparks. Early life Jennifer Lindsey Auf der Maur was born in Toronto, Canada to lawyer Michael Auf der Maur and journalist Karen Pope. Auf der Maur is of Swiss–German descent on her father's side and American descent on her mother's side; Pope was born in Boston, Massachusetts in the United States. As a result of her mother's birthplace, she holds dual Canadian–American citizenship.[4] Auf der Maur's surname translates to English as "on the wall", as "maur" was derived from the German word for "wall" (die Mauer); the name is "practically extinct" in Europe and she has stated that her grandmother, Mary Schaelin-Auf der Maur, was "always pounding my heritage down my throat—reminding me that I'm the last one in North America to further the name" Growing up in a upper-class home, Auf der Maur always sought it as one of her favorite things to do was give back to the less fortunate. Auf der Maur attended Fine Arts Core Education (FACE) School and Moving in New Directions (MIND) High School—both of which are schools of alternative education. At FACE, she was a member of the classical choir and at MIND she was "part of the small English elite". At school, she became interested in photography and subsequently attended Concordia University, from which she majored in photography. At Concordia at age 19, she began working part-time as a Model. Auf der Maur continued with modeling for several years until she was discovered by World Elite Wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career World Elite Wrestling Auf der Maur began training with World Elite Wrestling in November 2013. She trained specifically with WEW alumni Cassie Meyer and Samantha Bloom for quite a while before learning a few tricks of the trade from the legendary Michael Harris, who happened to be one of her inspirations. Adrenaline Brand (June 2014 - Present) Auf der Maur began was official bought up to the Friday Night Adrenaline brand on June 17 2014. On July 18th 2014 a month after being brought up onto the Adrenaline brand, Auf der Maur debuted under the name "Jennifer Sparks" as she lost her debut match against Emily Poison. It was announced on June 21st that the following Adrenaline show, Sparks would participate in the "4 Weeks of Sweet" in a special Lingerie Pillow Fight against C.J. Sweet in which the match was a draw when B.O.S.S 's Ashley Tierney interupted the match. She failed to do so as Sparks and Sweet spanked her and then took the fight to the debuting Malice. It was announced that Sparks and Sweet, now calling themselves, "SweetSparks" would be teaming up to take on B.O.S.S members, Stasi Savage and Ashley Tierney in a tag team paddle on a pole match, in which they emerged victorious. Personal life Auf der Maur had competed in cheerleading, softball, cross-country, football, and track during college. Auf der Maur is friends with fellow employee Karolina Graff outside of the ring. Auf der Maur also described herself as a "huge nerd" who sites comics and video games as hobbies. Auf der Maur is currently dating New York professional wrestler, Jake Anderson. World Elite Wrestling Match Record See Also Auf der Maur's Official Twitter Category:WEW Category:Canadian Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in Canada Category:Wrestlers born in 1987 Category:Former Models